User blog:SophisticatedShark/ Homer Simpson vs Flappy Bird - Bad Battle Suggestions 7
Welp I'm back from my super haitus. I needed a good creativity break and I think that was long enough. So here's a battle I've been struggling to write for the past 3 months. This was actually done last week, but I was on vacation in Florida so I wasn't able to post it. You'd be surprised how much you can ironically get done on vacation, I managed to finish the next battle within a day. I won't post it until maybe next week or something though since someone already used one of the main rappers recently and I don't want to beat them to death. Another thing I've been wanting to do is record these battles, I just need to find a good beat. If someone were to help me record/mix that'd be super nice. So without further a due, here's a moderately okay yet truly shitty battle. BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY HOMER SIMPSON VS FLAAAAAAAAAAAPPPY BIIIIIRRD BEGIN Flappy Bird This isn’t Itchy and Scratchy, but it’s a game of cat and mouse So just sit yourself down, like another gag with your couch And why don’t you go and bow down, you little funky drunk clown? I know I'm always so fly, but now I spit it underground Hottest flapping smashing app, like my game I have no breaks You’re a just a yellow belly more smelly than pig shit in a lake Man, your style is so Krusty, why should you try to even bother? You're such an ass, your son doesn't even recognize you as his father We’ll call this battle Futurama cause it’s the end of your time I’ll slaughter you up in this fight, yeah we’re calling it a Homercide Homer Simpson You don’t have to be a Family Guy to know this bird ain’t the word But this Jay here's more fly than this freaky one-eyed turd Like your point and click adventure, you’re will always go down So if you quit playing chicken, I’ll show you a real horror treehouse With verses d'ohper than the poet, Homer's gonna make you Groen… So this pigeon can come at me, I’ll kill him with two stones I'll just top this little angry bird with tiny wings so floppy I'll drop ya like you’re from the app store, knocking every single copy That means I'll slaughter every rip-off with raw radiated rhymes So just take your crappy game and stuff it down your stolen pipes Flappy Bird Okay, you wanna Hit & Run? It's not like your game was less lame So go ahead and shove these bars like a crayon up your brain You’re whole family’s insane, because from what I am seeing You got a trophy wife, Denace the Menace, a whiny talking vegan I’m grinding up your Gears while you're FOX's little bitch I was made by a Dong but you're still a bigger dick Homer Simpson Tell God I said "hi" since you're practically dead It only took a few threats for it to shred up your cred Straight from Tracy Ullman, I’m the cartoon that’s most golden And I’m not talking about the color of my skin, I’m not joking The only Street that you could ever spit it hot is right on Sesame's Cause unlike your trashy app, you will never see the death of me WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT '' '' YOU DECIDE!!!! BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTOOORRYRYRYRYR Who Won? Flappy Bird Homer Simpson Category:Blog posts